Along with extensive use of mobile terminals, in particular 3G smart phones, mobile Internet has been rapidly developed. Functions originally used by subscribers on computers have been gradually transferred to cell phones. In particular, online “surfing” functions of computers have been transferred to cell phones. As an entry to mobile terminal based Internet usage, mobile browsers now have increasingly powerful functions, such as high-speed online performance and powerful cores. However, at least one problem, associated with mobile terminal based Internet usage, has not been solved, i.e. the issue of trans-browser login on cell phones. It is well known that, when a subscriber logs in a website, all browsers have a “cookie” to record the information such as a subscriber's ID, password, browsed webpages, and time spent viewing any given webpage. When the subscriber visits a website second time, a website server learns relevant information by reading a cookie, the server can perform corresponding actions, and the subscriber can log into the server, directly, without typing in an ID or password. However, each browser records the cookie according to rules associated with the given browser. When a subscriber's cell phone has multiple browsers, a subscriber name and password need to be typed in each time a different browser is used to visit a given website. The lack of universality in recorded cookies has resulted in great inconvenience to subscribers.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.